familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mount Pleasant, South Australia
Mount Pleasant is a town situated at the northern end of the Adelaide Hills region of South Australia, 55 kilometres east-north-east of the state capital, Adelaide ( ). It is located in the Barossa Council and Mid Murray Council local government areas, and is at an altitude of 440 metres above sea level. Rainfall in the area averages 687 mm per annum. History Origin of the name Today's Mount Pleasant comprises three townships, Totness, Talunga and Hendryton . Mount Pleasant township was developed by Henry Glover, and surveyed in 1856. It comprised the land from Railway Terrace to Saleyard Road. The name was taken from that used by James Phillis, who had come from an area near Eastry in Kent. The land had reminded him of his homeland. His sister was named Pleasant, who may also have inspired the name. Totness was surveyed in 1858, with Henry Giles Sr. as the developer; this was the section from Saleyard Road to Pentelows Road. It was named after the birthplace of Henry’s wife, Mary Ann. Henry also developed North Totness, which is the land from Pentelows Road to the Walkers Flat Road, surveyed in 1869. John Hendry, a blacksmith living in Totness, developed the land to the west of Mount Pleasant, comprising that from the Cricks Mill Road (to Williamstown) to Railway Terrace, and this was surveyed in 1865. European settlement Settlers moved into the area in the late 1830s with flocks of sheep and with bags of grain. One of the early settlers, James Phillis, had arrived in Adelaide in 1839 and literally rode a horse into the Adelaide Hills looking for suitable land to farm. He settled at Mount Pleasant in 1843, planted wheat, harvested the crop, and then had to take it to Adelaide to sell. From the profits he sailed to England where he bought a flock of Romney Marsh sheep which he shipped back to the area. Over the years he became one of the district's most prosperous and successful farmers. This is an extract from an article written by Nancy Mavis Pike (née Phillis). Several of Mt Pleasant's pioneer families were to lose sons in the Great War, like William Polden who is now buried in The Lone Pine Cemetery, Gallipoli. Gold was found in the district in the 1860s but the deposits were small and the miners soon moved on. The town grew slowly, never being anything more than a small service centre for the surrounding region. The former police station, which dates back to the 1860s, has been largely replaced by a building with 'ER' on it and the Old Talunga Hotel is quite charming. The main street, Melrose Street, is lined with beautiful plane trees.Travel - Mount Pleasant, Sydney Morning Herald, 8 February 2004. Accessed 18 June 2006. Heritage listings Mount Pleasant has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * 3184 Eden Valley Road: Cottage and Barn * 27 Melrose Street: Mount Pleasant Police Station and Cells * Walker Flat-Mount Pleasant Road: Rosebank Shearing Shed Geography Mount Pleasant is located 10 km north-east of Birdwood heading towards Springton, Eden Valley and Angaston. At the ABS 2001 census, Mount Pleasant had a population of 529 people living in 240 dwellings. Facilities Mount Pleasant has a primary school, kindergarten, a district hospital, volunteer ambulance station, butcher, general store, golf club, chemist, one bank, showgrounds featuring the annual Mount Pleasant show, a Saturday Farmer's market, caravan park, RSL and a football club. Transport A coach is operated from Tea Tree Plaza Interchange to Gumeracha and Mount Pleasant by Affordable Coachlines.Timetable, Affordable Coachlines. Accessed 15 June 2006 A private coach service also goes from Birdwood to the Barossa Valley via Mount Pleasant.Timetable, Barossa Valley Coachlines. Accessed 18 June 2006 Mount Pleasant was once the terminus of the Mount Pleasant railway line which branched from the Adelaide to Murray Bridge line at Balhannah. The line''The Mount Pleasant Line'' Callaghan, W.H. Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, October, 1994 pp274-281 opened on 16 September 1918 and was closed on 4 March 1963, following improved road conditions via the Adelaide-Mannum Road. The former rail corridor can still be seen from a few roads, and is gradually being converted, from Balhannah towards Mount Pleasant, into a cycling, walking and horseback riding trail known as the Amy Gillett Bikeway. As of 2015, this conversion had reached Mount Torrens. See also * Barossa Council * Mid Murray Council References The Quiet Waters By : The Mount Pleasant District 1843-1993, written by Reg Butler External links Category:Towns in South Australia Category:Adelaide Hills Category:Barossa Valley